The objective of the Cancer Information Dissemination and Analysis Center (CIDAC) covering carcinogenesis and cancer biology is to promote the exchange of technical information between cancer researchers on a worldwide basis by contributing to the active dissemination of research results in the areas of cancer etiology, epidemiology, virology, immunology, and biology.